


Falling Down

by glassandroses



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Minor Amren/Varian, Minor Elain Archeron/Azriel - Freeform, Minor Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Minor Kallias/Viviane, Minor Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Song: Falling Down, Song: Falling Down (Tom Waits), Tom Waits - Freeform, falling down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses
Summary: “She wants you to steal and get caught, for she loves you for all that you are not when you're falling down...”Katrin was tricked. Fooled. Now, she found herself in a world where she didn’t fit. Finding herself in a mystical city called Velaris, she hopes to bloom a new future for herself and the people who have so kindly invited her into their family.Morrigan and Viviane came across a woman, beaten and bloody lying in the snow of the Winter Court, and Morrigan felt something she had never felt before- a bond. She takes the unconscious woman back to her home and once she wakes, Morrigan finds a love like she never had before.
Relationships: Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written on a whim in a 7-Eleven parking lot. I can’t say much more than that.

Katrin had been tricked. Fooled. Falling, falling, falling down that rabbit hole she had been unceremoniously pushed into. She couldn’t scream, couldn’t move, she was paralyzed with shock and fear and the certainty of imminent death.

“Goodnight, Katrin.” The sweet voice chimed, echoing through Katrin’s ears. She should have known, the woman had been her curse all along. _Damn you, Delilah._

It could’ve been seconds, minutes, hours, but Katrin kept falling, and she wondered if she were already dead. Katrin counted the seconds in her mind, a picture of her father’s pocket watch lingering behind her eyes.

 _Tick._ A flash of something bright and warn erupted for merely a second behind her. Katrin couldn’t remember her youth well, but she kept a memory with her from when she wasn’t even half her father’s height. He stood in his top hat and bow tie before her, making her laugh with a silly joke before taking out his pocket watch to check the time.

 _Tick._ Cold. Cold air making goosebumps arise on her skin. Curious, Katrin asked her father about the strange object, nothing she had ever seen before. Her father pointed at the hands of the pocket watch, explaining how to tell the time. Katrin, of course, was too young to understand, but the smile on her father’s face as he explained the properties of time and it’s keeper made her want him to talk forever.

 _Tick._ Pain. Pain in her head, in her back, in every inch of her body, the cold not a bother much more. Her father stood, looking at her with disdain and disappointment. This wasn’t right. She didn’t know what she did wrong, she hadn’t even moved during his explanation. His face contorted into one of anger and anguish. He turned, slowly, toward the front door of the house until she couldn’t see his face anymore.

 _Tick._ Red clouded her vision. The pocket watch fell from her father’s hand, cracking open on the ground. Glass shattered and spread in sharp pieces across the carpet. Katrin let a tear fall as her father turned away, and let the darkness envelop them both.

* * *

“Augh!” Morrigan groaned as her foot caught on something, nearly tripping her and sending her face-first into the Winter Court snow. Morrigan, while visiting the court, had decided to take a walk through the Winter Palace gardens with one of her oldest friends, the newly titled High Lady of the Winter Court.

“You alright?” Viviane asked her friend, concerned. She stared at the abnormally shaped object jutting out from the deep snow that had tripped Morrigan.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Morrigan brushed herself off and turned to face her friend, “Just lost my footing is all.”

“Hm,” Viviane hummed as she moved closer to the object in hope of inspecting it better. “What do you think this is?”

Morrigan shrugged, “I’m not sure. I would say a tree root but there are no trees around.”

Viviane hummed once more, beginning to dig with her hands to see what the object was. The snow cleared, and she paled, whiter than the snow melting on her hands.

A hand protruded from the snow. Blue as as ice, and contorted in a way that made it look broken.

Morrigan and Viviane cursed simultaneously, both digging deeper through the snow until they saw the rest of the body- a young woman, badly beaten, bloody and bruised. She was human, and wore clothes that were not native to any part of Prythian. The two pulled her body out of the snow, and Morrigan began checking for a pulse.

Morrigan sighed in relief when she felt a brief thump against the woman’s neck. “She’s alive. It’s faint, but there’s a pulse.”

Viviane nodded, looking just as relieved. “Can you lift and carry her?” When Morrigan nodded, Viviane continued, “Get her to the carriage. I’ll go and get Kallias.” With that, she winnowed back to the Winter Palace to retrieve her mate.

Morrigan hoisted the woman into her arms, carrying her carefully back to the carriage that had brought them to the gardens. Once she arrived, she laid the woman across the seat, laying her had in her lap.

“Wake up, mysterious snow lady,” Morrigan muttered as she tried rubbing her hands on the woman’s, trying anything to warm her, keep her alive.

The woman’s eyes opened, startling Morrigan. “Dad?” She murmured as her eyes closed again, looking more dead than before. Contrary to what Morrigan tried telling herself woman’s awakening was not what startled her, though. It was the bond that snapped into place when she did so.


End file.
